


Royalty

by mrhd



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:49:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhd/pseuds/mrhd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a Vulcan that's ruled by one royal family, the son and heir finds support in an unlikely source, a human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for the Universal Constant zine. With [art](http://fav.me/d4bs98y)!

Jim shifts to lie on top of Spock, crossing his arms over Spock’s chest and propping his chin up on them, grinning.

Spock allows himself to smile a small smile. It is Jim, after all, and the afterglow softens Spock’s edge, something about knowing that Jim has already seen him come completely undone relaxes him. Jim beams in response.

“I love that you smile for me,” he says.

“Only for you.”

“I know,” Jim says, reaching up to play with a lock of Spock’s hair.

They’re absurdly comfortable like this, so close that their lungs expand against each other’s. Spock can still feel Jim’s heart beat quickly where it thrums, just below Spock’s chest. Even though Jim’s body is lower than Spock’s, his heart is still higher than his own, and even though Jim’s body is trying to return to equilibrium after sex, his heart beats slower than Spock’s.

“What’s going on in your brain?” Jim mumbles, tugging gently on the lock of Spock’s hair in his hand.

“We are not of the same species,” Spock mumbles, running a finger over the rounded top of Jim’s ear. “Sometimes I forget that we are so different, yet the same.”

“Two halves of one whole,” Jim says. “Isn’t that part of some Vulcan philosophy thingy?”

Spock chuckles softly, Jim’s upper body moving with the motion. “It is the general idea.”

The room has steadily grown lighter, Vulcan’s powerful sun forcing its light through the heavy curtains.

“Guess we gotta get up, huh?” Jim says, drawing meaningless patterns on Spock’s skin.

“We may remain as we are for some time. There are certain benefits to being royalty,” Spock smirks.

Jim smiles.

A knock at the door disturbs their peace. “Master Spock?”

“Oh, shit,” Jim says, rolling off Spock and landing softly on the padded floor.

Spock sits up straight, eyes wide.

“I thought your father had a thing!” Jim whispers frantically, pulling his tunic over his head. “I thought everyone was preparing for the party thing!”

Another knock. “Master Spock, are you in there?”

“I did as well,” Spock whispers, leaning over to whisper directly in Jim’s ear, so he can hear while the servant on the other side can’t, despite the difference in their hearing abilities. “Perhaps he ordered a servant to ensure of my safety while all else is distracted.”

Jim hops in place as he pulls his pants on.

“Master Spock?”

Spock stands up, putting his hand on top of Jim’s head and pushing gently. “Get under the bed,” he says lowly.

Jim drops and crawls under the bed. Spock kicks the articles of clothing that are Jim’s under as well, pulling a robe on for himself.

He opens the door and the servant bows immediately.

“Good morning, Master Spock,” she says in High Vulcan.

“T’Lan, hello,” Spock returns, matching the language. “Does my father not have use of your services in preparation for the gala tonight? I had assumed that you would be invaluable.”

“Your parents agreed that you should have someone to help you as well, young sir.”

“Ah,” Spock says. “May I ask why you wished to wake me?”

“Your preferences for breakfast are required.”

Spock asks for the first breakfast foods that pop into his mind and shuts the door.

Jim sticks his head and shoulders out from under the bed when he hears the door click shut. “She gone?”

“Yes,” Spock says, turning. “It seems my parents thought that I would still need help today.” He frowns.

Jim smiles softly. “Your parents are only overprotective because they love you. Better than my mom, right? Not giving a shit?”

“Your mother loves you, Jim.”

“How would you know that, you’ve never met her,” Jim says, crossing his arms and pouting.

Spock kisses the pout, and when he pulls back, it’s more of a smile. “ _I_ love you,” he says, holding Jim’s face in his hands.

Jim goes up on his tiptoes and kisses Spock. They end up backed against a wall, pulling apart only when Jim’s need for oxygen becomes desperate.

“I will be expected for breakfast soon,” Spock warns.

“Shame,” Jim pants. “I love you like this. On the verge of coming apart. Flush down to your chest, lips swollen, pupils wide…” Jim’s finger trail down Spock’s chest, following the aforementioned flush.

A small moan escapes Spock and then Jim’s lips are back on his, groaning into Spock’s mouth. Jim’s hand slides down Spock’s chest opening the robe and pushing it off his shoulders. The silk pools around their feet and one of Jim’s hands slides farther down, tugging and pulling on Spock’s erection.

Spock gasps into Jim’s mouth and Jim’s mouth quirks when he pulls back to breathe.

“Is there time for me to blow you?” Jim asks, sucking on the underside of Spock’s jaw.

“I believe there is…sufficient…time,” Spock manages between gasps.

Jim grins wickedly, sinking to his knees and kissing just above where Spock wants.

Spock makes an annoyed noise.

“Sorry, babe, I’ll get there,” Jim says.

Spock’s protest at Jim’s chosen term of endearment is lost in a moan when Jim’s mouth is put to better use.

All of Spock’s attention is instantly focused on the blonde head between his legs, on the mouth that’s suddenly made all else in the universe disappear. Spock’s worries, fears, pressures, nothing matters except for the boy that takes him to places he’s never known. “I love you, Jim,” he gasps, threading a hand in Jim’s hair.

For that, Jim hollows out his cheeks and takes Spock down as far as he can.

Spock lets out a ragged cry that’s just sort of a shout and Jim’s hands wrap around his hips. He can’t actually hold Spock back, but it serves as a reminder that, even though Jim’s the one on his knees he’s still the one in control.

Jim’s hands roam then, they know where to go. One comes up and tangles his fingers with Spock’s, and the other goes back pushing gently into Spock. One nudge against Spock’s prostate and he comes undone in Jim’s mouth, calling out Jim’s name.

Jim continues sucking through the aftershocks and then pulls off, sitting back on his heels and swallowing.

Spock strokes through Jim’s hair, stroking his temples and back, over and over.

Jim rests his head against Spock’s hip. “You’re welcome,” he mumbles.

Spock purrs in contentment.

“I love that you purr,” Jim tells him.

“I dislike that I must leave you for breakfast,” Spock says.

Jim smiles. “I can hang out here until you come back, unless you think that I should go.”

“I would like it if you would stay. I shall keep all others out.”

Jim rises and kisses Spock. He pulls back then, sitting cross-legged on the bed, watching Spock dress. He winks when Spock catches his eye.

Spock blushes.

“Go on, sexy,” Jim says, chuckling.

Spock gives him another soft smile. Then turns to open the door. He startles, moving back after he opens it.

Jim tries to move subtly, quietly out of anyone’s possible sight.

“Mother,” Spock whispers, his voice nothing short of horror.

“You don’t have to hide young man,” says a soft voice.

Jim blushes and slides off the bed, suddenly very aware that he’s only partially dressed, in only pants and his tunic, no undershirt or vest, and the strings still untied. Not to mention the erection still obvious in his pants. Thankfully, the anxiety and dread is doing a good job of solving that particular problem.

Spock’s mother enters the room then, Spock closes the door softly behind her.

“Hello,” she says to Jim.

Jim bows politely. “Hello,” he returns, holding out his hand to shake even as the other rubs nervously at the back of his neck.

Lady Amanda smiles at him and shakes his hand.

“James T. Kirk,” he says as she releases his hand. “Of Earth.”

She smiles again. “I believe my son calls you ‘Jim’.”

Jim and Spock both blush.

“Ah,” Jim says, ducking his head. “Yeah, I go by Jim.”

Then Amanda does the most amazing thing: she laughs. “Oh, honey, it’s alright. I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable, not much anyways.”

“Of course,” Jim says, still not looking up from the floor.

Amanda giggles again. “Don’t look so horrified, I’m not mad.”

Jim’s head shoots up. “You aren’t?”

Spock looks equally surprised. “You are not displeased at our behavior?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Amanda says, placing a hand on Spock’s shoulder. “You’re young, healthy, it’s only right that you should have these urges.”

To everyone’s surprise Spock stiffens. “Jim is not an _urge_ ,” he says, his voice low.

“Whoa,” Jim says as Amanda simply tilts her head and looks at her son.

“You know,” she says slowly, “when your grandparents were trying to convince your father of how illogical it would be to marry me, they told him that it was normal to want to experiment with another species, especially considering his position as an ambassador to Earth.” She pauses and gives Spock a long look. “He told them that I was more than an experiment, took my arm, dragged me out of the room, kissed me with all he had, and told me that he loved me and wasn’t going to let anything stop him from marrying me.”

Spock holds her gaze, but the sudden fire from before is gone. It looks like he’s restraining himself from squirming.

“Spock, I’m not mad. Not because you were having sex, and not because you defended your boyfriend. And I didn’t mean to imply that Jim was unimportant. I was only trying to set you at ease about your sexuality. I just like to see you squirm sometimes,” she grins. “I so rarely get the chance to do so.”

Jim smiles too, he can’t help it.

“Now, honey, why don’t you go down to breakfast, and let me talk to Jim for a little bit?”

Spock nods and leaves the room, but not before reaches out and brushes his fingers against Jim’s.

Amanda turns her attention fully on Jim. Her smile fades, but only a bit. “You look familiar.”

“I’m studying up here, sent away after acting out at home.” Jim shrugs. “I was bored. My mom didn’t wanna deal with me. But my grades were enough to get me into the exchange academy. Captain Pike’s a family friend, I came with him to the gala Lord Sarek hosted a few months ago. That’s where I met Spock.”

“I can see the attraction,” Amanda says, looking closely at Jim.

Jim blushes and chuckles nervously. “I’m normally really good with parents,” he says. “Very charming, going about everything the right way. Spock didn’t want you guys to know yet.”

Amanda sighs sadly. “I do understand why. He’s been quite reserved lately. More so than usual.”

“He didn’t think you would approve. He has afraid he wouldn’t be accepted if he was with a human. Another male, at that.”

“It will be harder,” Amanda says. Then the serious mood dissipates with her smile. “But I approve.”

“Thank you,” Jim says, blushing.

“Were you planning on coming to the gala tonight?”

“Uh…yes, I was. As, as Pike’s guest, not…not Spock’s.”

Amanda smiles again. Her smile reminds Jim of the little ones Spock gives him. “Why don’t you come as Spock’s?”

“Er…I wouldn’t-”

“Spock will pick you up early,” Amanda interrupts. “Come over for lunch and you can meet Sarek.”

“Oh god,” Jim says, failing to resist the urge to hide his face in his hands.

Amanda laughs, full and bright then. “He doesn’t bite. But you and Spock seem to get along alright, and they’re really rather similar.”

“Okay,” Jim says, horrified and still speaking into his hands.

* * *

Jim’s phone dings.

Sleepily he rolls over and answers it. “’Lo?” he mumbles.

“Jim.” It’s Spock. “I-” Spock hesitates. He _never_ hesitates. “I need you.”

“Okay, okay,” Jim says sliding out of bed, pulling on a loose t-shirt and some pajama pants. “What do you need and where are you?”

“I just…need _you_.”

“Alright, okay, I’ll be right there. Where do you need me to go?”

“I am at your house. However I am at a loss as to which window is yours. It would be most helpful if you would open it.”

“You’re here?” Jim says, opening the window and sticking his head out.

“Ah, I see you,” Spock says. Then hangs up.

“Spock?” Jim calls out, bewildered.

Then there’s a noise below his window and he moves back. Eventually Spock hauls himself over the window sill and collapses in Jim’s arms, burying his head in-between his neck and shoulder.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jim says, stroking Spock’s hair with one hand and shutting the window with the other. The desert gets cold at night, but the house keeps the heat from the day inside.

Spock is shaking in his arms, which unnerves Jim. Outside of orgasm, he’s never seen Spock so discomposed.

“It’s okay, it’s alright,” Jim says again, pressing a kiss into Spock’s hair. “I’m here, I’ve got you.”

“He did it. My brother abdicated.”

“Oh. Oh, Spock, love, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry. I know you don’t want this. I’m here for you.”

Spock’s hands close tightly on the back of Jim’s shirt. “I can’t do it, Jim, I can’t. I don’t know how to be any type of leader, much less a good one. Why?” Spock asks, crushing himself against Jim.

“Maybe because it was meant to,” Jim says softly. “I love you, you know. And that won’t change. I’ll help you, I promise.”

Spock shakes harder, and Jim can hear him taking sharp breaths. “Shh, shh,” Jim says, “I love you, and I’m here, and I’m going to help you.”

Then Spock breaks farther than Jim has ever seen before. He actually cries, shaking with silent sobs, wetting Jim’s shirt.

Jim is at a loss for what to do, he falls back on what he so often does, his instinct. He continues to babble, reassuring in soft tones, rocking Spock gently, gripping him tightly.

They stay like that until Spock quiets, breathing hard and fast against Jim’s collarbone.

“Come on,” Jim says softly, kissing the tip of Spock’s ear, and tugging him gently around the waist. Spock follows and Jim walks them back to the bed. He sits on it and rolls, moving Spock onto his side.

Jim holds Spock to his chest and rubs his back.

Jim waits as he listens to Spock’s breathing slow and feels the other’s body relax against his own.

Jim kisses Spock’s forehead and slides carefully out of bed. Spock remains asleep. Jim strips out of his shirt; it will eventually get too hot with Spock under the blankets. He tugs the sheets and blankets out from under Spock. Spock makes a soft noise, lifts his head, and looks blearily bewildered at Jim.

“I’m right here,” Jim assures, smiling. “Just fixing the blankets.”

“You are naked,” Spock says slowly.

Jim laughs. “No, I have pants on.” He comes around the bed, pulling the sheet with him then sliding beneath them, jerking them over Spock as well. “But I could become naked if you wanted me to be.” He grins and kisses Spock on the mouth.

Spock makes an unintelligible sound and grips Jim’s waist, sliding his hands just beneath the waistband. He holds Jim tighter than he normally does, it sort of hurts, but Jim doesn’t let it bother him.

“It’s okay,” Jim says, smoothing a hand over Spock’s cheek, cupping his face.

They simply look at each other for long moments before Spock’s eyes flutter, and Jim tells him, “Sleep.”

Spock nods and tucks his head under Jim’s chin.

Jim allows himself to fall asleep shortly after Spock.

~

Jim is woken to the sensation of someone biting and sucking at the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

“Mmm,” he says, eyes fluttering open.

“I stopped your alarm as it started to go off. I thought this might be a more pleasant way to wake you up,” Spock tells Jim’s neck.

“Yes, much more,” Jim agrees. “God.”

Spock hums and continues.

Jim buries his hand in Spock’s hair and wonders idly if Spock can bring him to orgasm simply from this.

“I do not wish to delay you,” Spock mutters.

“Spock, I do not give a shit how late I may be if you give me a screaming orgasm.”

Spock’s hands roam to grip Jim’s ass.

Jim makes a strangle sound and his hips jerk.

Spock pulls away, eyes wide like he’s apologizing.

“It’s okay,” Jim says, reaching up again to stroke Spock’s hair.

“I’m-”

“Shh,” Jim interrupts, kissing Spock gently. “I’m not mad at you. I’m glad that you came to me, I’m glad that you slept in my bed, and I’m glad that you woke me up by marking me as yours. I love you, okay, and I want to be with you and be able to help you. That’s what we do. That’s what people who love each other do for each other, okay?” Jim kisses Spock’s mouth again, harder this time.

Spock looks like he doesn’t quite know what to say. Gently, he places his fingers against Jim’s meld points.

“Go for it,” Jim says.

And Spock pushes into his mind. The emotions overwhelm Jim, overwhelm them both, but it’s alright, because now they’re sharing it and that makes it an easier burden to bear. And so they stay that way, tangled in mind and body, until Spock gently eases his mind away.

“You need to leave,” he says softly.

“Not if you need me here,” Jim says. “I can miss one class.”

“I am merely overreacting,” Spock mutters.

“No, no you’re not. You’re just…you’re just _feeling_ , and I know your culture tells you to avoid that, but really, I think it’s good for you.”

“I shall be fine in your absence.”

Jim searches Spock’s face for a long time before nodding. “Okay. I’ll be back in an hour and a half, okay?”

Spock blinks at him. “You would allow me to stay here?”

Jim laughs. “As long as you want,” he says, kissing Spock one more time.

~

When Jim comes home, he finds Spock curled in his bed, sleeping. His hair is mused, his Vulcan robes are folded neatly at the foot of his bed, and Spock is wearing an old t-shirt of Jim’s, faded and big on Spock’s slender frame.

Jim smiles. It’s cute, it’s sweet. He doesn’t really know what he’s feeling, it’s like nothing he’s ever felt before, just overwhelming happy and pleased to see Spock in _his_ bed, wearing _his_ clothes. Jim drops his bag, shucks his pants, and climbs in next to Spock. Spock stirs and shifts closer to Jim’s warmth. Jim slings an arm around Spock’s waist and rests his forehead against Spock’s. He just lets himself drift, thinking about everything, about nothing, until Spock murmurs his name.

“Yeah, I’m here.”

“How was your class?”

“Very informative.” Jin nods to emphasize his point.

Spock’s mouth twitches. Then it’s pressed hungrily against Jim’s and Spock’s hands are sliding up Jim’s shirt to play with his nipples.

Jim groans into Spock’s mouth.

Spock rolls them over until he’s straddling Jim’s waist.

“You’re wearing my underwear,” Jim points out.

“I apologize, there was sand-”

“Shut up, Spock, I fucking _love_ you in my clothes.”

Spock’s mouth twitches again, and Jim rocks his hips, grinding up against Spock’s.

Spock’s breath hitches.

Jim’s hands come up to grip Spock’s hips, cupping his hands over his _own damn shirt_ , hanging lower on Spock than him, the boxers sagging low as well.

“Fuck, Spock, fuck. You’re gorgeous like this. You’re gorgeous all the time, but, _ngh_ , so hot right now.”

Spock’s eyes gleam and he leans down, kissing him again, rocking his hips hard against Jim’s.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, Spock,” Jim pants. “ _Please_ , please do something.”

Spock moves, pulling Jim’s boxers down and settling between Jim’s legs.

Jim squirms, kicking the boxers off to free his legs. He takes a moment to take in Spock. Flushed, hair in complete disarray, eyes bright, pupils dilated with lust, mouth slightly open as he pants. The neck of Jim’s shirt is sagging low on Spock’s chest, revealing a flush that spreads from his cheeks, down his neck, to his chest. There’s a tent in his, _Jim’s_ , boxers and Jim swears he stops breathing.

Spock, of course, is touching Jim, so he knows exactly what he’s thinking, and he looks a little smug, but mostly pleased, that Jim is admiring him so.

Then Spock swallows Jim cock in one go, and the tender moment is gone.

Jim makes a strangled sound and bucks up.

Spock isn’t fazed, he simply moves, predicting Jim’s moves a split second before they happen, knowing exactly where Jim’s brain is headed, even when Jim doesn’t.

When Jim fucks Spock, he isn’t able to say much of anything. Just gasps, pants, and says Spock’s name over and over, mixed in with the occasional swear or endearment. When Spock is fucking Jim, it’s just a stream of curse words, occasionally interrupted by Spock’s name. But when Spock blows Jim, Jim loses every bit of cognitive ability, and only babbles nonsense, he has no idea what kind of stuff spills from his mouth, but then again, he’s pretty sure Spock’s not paying too much attention to his verbal cues.

“Close, close,” he manages.

Spock catches his eyes, holds his gaze, and then hollows his cheeks out, sucking hard. The action makes the planes and angles of Spock’s face stand out, and the intensity of his look unravels Jim.

Jim pulses and comes hard, arching as his eyes close, and groans loudly, thighs shaking under Spock’s hands.

The fact that Spock swallows makes his spent penis twitch and he gasps.

“Give me your hand,” Jim says.

Spock tilts his head and places his palm in Jim’s.

Jim pulls Spock’s hand to his mouth, pulling Spock’s body flush against his. He can feel Spock’s erection against his leg, and he puts Spock’s three middle fingers in his mouth and sucks.

Spock groans audibly, dropping his head onto Jim’s stomach.

Jim laughs, bouncing Spock’s head.

Spock huffs in response, and then gasps and pants as Jim runs his tongue between Spock’s fingers, wetting them, probing his tongue against the ends of Spock’s nails.

Spock’s sex noises are incredible. Little grunts and pants that evolve into moans and gasps and then finally to little sobs and ragged breaths and then Jim’s name shouted as he comes.

Spock is currently gasping, humping into Jim’s leg, moaning lowly in his throat.

Jim growls, causing vibrations against Spock’s fingers. That earns him soft sob and Spock’s free hand flails, like he’s not sure what to do with it.

“Ji-im, Jim, I’m…I’m…close. I’m going to…” Spock puffs out a breath. “Ejaculate in..in your…”

Jim doesn’t respond in any way.

Spock thrusts more fiercely, quicker against Jim’s leg. He makes a strangled sound as Jim takes as much of fist in his mouth as he can, pressing it to the roof of his mouth with his tongue.

Spock’s sobs become higher, more urgent and Jim reaches up to fondle the pointed tip of Spock’s ear.

Spock throws his head back with a choked noise and Jim runs his hand down Spock’s face and side, soothingly, letting him know it’s alright to lose control, that it’s just Jim.

Spock shudders and then shouts and comes with a sob when Jim shifts, allowing Spock to grind erection against his thigh.

Jim lets Spock’s hand fall from his mouth. It falls limply on Jim’s shoulder as Spock’s body collapses against his.

Jim gives him a few moments and then shifts. “Sorry, you’re heavy,” he mumbles.

“Vulcans are denser than humans,” Spock mumbles, burying his head in Jim’s side. “I’m messy,” he says after a few moments.

Jim laughs.

Spock mutters something unintelligible and burrows closer.

“You’re always so cuddly after sex,” Jim remarks. “I like it a lot.”

“Please keep that tidbit about me to yourself, James.”

Jim laughs, and pulls Spock into a hug. “Come on,” he says. “Let’s take a shower, get you clean, and then I want to fuck you in my own bed.”

“That sounds amenable,” Spock says, and Jim pulls him out of the bed and towards his bathroom.

~

They lie on Jim’s bed again afterwards, lazy and sated.

“What are you going to do?” Jim asks.

“I do not have much of a choice,” Spock says.

“You could give up the throne as well,” Jim points out.

“No,” Spock says firmly. “My house has held the throne for many generations, it would be shameful of me to release it.”

“Okay,” Jim says softly.

“I must do this,” Spock says.

“Okay,” Jim repeats, moving closer and tangling their feet together. “It’s hard to do things that you feel you need to, when you don’t want to.”

“Yes.”

“I’m sorry you have to do this, Spock.”

Spock is quiet for a long time before he says, “I do not know how to be a good ruler.”

“It’ll come to you,” Jim says with all the confidence of one who has natural talents in mostly everything.

“It may not,” Spock points out.

Jim shakes his head. “Believe me, it will. You’re going to be the best ruler Vulcan has ever seen. And you won’t be alone.”

They stay quiet after that, but something about Jim’s confidence calms a bit of the turmoil in Spock.

* * *

“Stop worrying.”

“Vulcans do not worry.”

“Bullshit.”

“Jim!”

“What?”

“Vulcans do not swear.”

“Well I’m not a Vulcan, now, am I?”

“Jim, it would be easier for me if you were to control yourself.”

“See? You’re tense. You’re only insulting when you’re tense.”

“I apologize.”

“Wasn’t offended.”

Spock sighs and stares Jim down. What his nerves need right now is a logical Vulcan conversation that follows set parameters.

“Okay, _I’m_ sorry. I shouldn’t be teasing you on your big day.”

“ _Jim_.”

“Okay, okay, I shouldn’t be teasing on your coronation day, better?”

“It is not my coronation.”

“Well it’s the official ceremony for you accepting your throne, what else should it be called?”

“I am not accepting the throne, I am accepting the place as the next one to take the throne.”

“Same thing.”

“It is not. If this were a coronation I would be taking over power today. I am not, however. You forget, Jim, that my father is still very much alive and is likely to remain so for some time.”

“Alright, I was wrong. Just trying to loosen you up, y’know.”

Spock does not respond.

“Whatever you say, this is an important day for you, and you’re nervous, which is good, healthy,” Jim continues. “But you’re gonna be fine, I know you don’t believe that, but I do, and, like you said, your dad’s not going anywhere and he and your mom will train you up right, and you’re going to be great one day, Spock.”

Spock just kisses Jim, right there in public, which is answer enough.

“Now go,” Jim says softly, pushing Spock.

Spocks nods.

“You’ll be okay,” Jim promises.

Spock believes him.

~

He turns and bows to the residents of Vulcan. His people. He may not rule them yet, but one day they will be answering to him. Some would revel in such power, but Spock knows that it’s more than that. Lives shall be put in his hands. And it will be his duty to take care of them. The uncertainty is overwhelming.

He glances to the side and sees Jim in the wings, smiling. Jim catches his eye and nods once. _You can do this_.

Perhaps. But he knows that he’ll have to try. And that he will not be alone.


End file.
